Ben Wellace
Ben Wellace is the son of Emma Lexing and Mark Wellace and the younger brother of Anne Wellace. He seems to be very close with his father and sister and does not want to leave his father when he is in the hospital after the shooting. He is the one who asks his mother when his father will come home after they see him save children on a school bus. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Ben Wellace and his mother and sister show up at the hospital when Mark has been shot and paralyzed. Like his mother and sister, he is scared when his father pushes them away. After hugging his father, he and his mother and sister leave Mark alone for a while. He would see the terrible accident on television where Mark would save a school bus of children, making him proud of his father. He would ask his mother when their father would come home and his mother would tell him their father would come home when he wants to come home. Ben would later, independant from his mother and sister, want to visit his father, missing him a great deal. He however ends up entering the hospital at the moment that his father enhanced by ZERO, is fighting Dreadtooth. He was asking the nurse about his father when the fight happened and supposedly he left in time to dodge the attacks. Later on he would be on his own in the garden when Mark, dressed in the liquified armor, visited him and assured him his father was fine. When the hidden Mark was about to leave, Ben tells him he never knew superheroes existed or even in New York. Mark says he is no superhero and when Ben asks what he is then, Mark calls himself Star Rider ZERO. Ben along with his mother, sister and grandmother would be setting out for a daytrip to the mall and the park when they had to pass by the bank to deposit money and pick some up as well. While there, the bank is assaulted and robbed by a gang and its leader is able to spread needles filled with venom and infects all people including Ben, his mother and grandmother. When Star Rider ZERO comes to the ground level, Ben and his family witness their father, husband and son, without knowing its him, fight off and overpower the gang and its leader. Later on Ben would be cured of the venom and brought back home by his mother. A few days later he would be watching television with his mother when he wondered where his sister was. When his mother went to look for her and discovered she was gone, he stayed home when his father called his mother to tell Anne had been arrested. Later on while watching sports on TV, masked men would enter the house and knock him unconscious, taking him outside and away. Ben Wellace was caught and trapped by Dreadtooth and would be filmed only to have the tape being send to his father. In the end his father would end up saving him, forcing him to fight the men of the Cartel. Mark tells Ben to run for it, while he covers for him. When ultimately Mark would make it out alive too, they reunited with Anne and they would visit their mother in the hospital. A few days later, he would be having breakfast when his father tells them he is going out to get some of his stuff so he can work at home. When Mark would return, he would soon be called by Brack, telling him to bring Anne to the station and Ben would tag along. While his father was watching his daughter, Ben would sit and wait until things were cleared up. Later, when Anne was cleared of all charges, he happily celebrated it with his father and sister. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Wellace Family Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Wellace Family